onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tania
Vice Admiral Tania (テイニア中将, Teinia Chūjō) is a Marine who is the leader of the G-6 Marine base in the New World. She ate the Ishi Ishi no Mi. Appearance Tania is a middle-aged woman of average height with dirty blonde hair that flows down to her shoulders. She wears a cobalt blue suit with a knee-length skirt instead of pants and a Marine "Justice" coat slung over her shoulders. She carries her sword strapped to her hip. She is also frequently seen smoking. Personality Tania is a fairly serious woman who doesn't tolerate laziness of those under her command. She is known for her hatred of criminals, stopping at nothing to make sure that the Straw Hats were captured and imprisoned when they ran aground at G-6. Like Takanobu, she is fully aware that she could be of a higher rank, and attempted to defeat the Straw Hats as a way to be promoted to Admiral and replace the recently promoted Aokiji. Relationships Marines Most low-ranking Marines (and Da Gama) seem to fear Tania for her strength and will obey her, no questions asked. She seems to have a good relationship with Commodore Takanobu, who respects her yet deeply envies her position. Abilities Tania is a high-ranking officer, and as such as quite a few who answer to her at G-6. She is shown to have super-human strength, as she is able to life the gigantic boulders that she creates. She is also apparently strong enough to use Rokushiki, or at least the techniques she's shown using. Devil Fruit Tania ate the Ishi Ishi no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit which allows her to create and turn into rocks. Her most common uses for it are creating swords out of it to augment her swordplay, to create heavy projectiles, and to change the battlefield with her Boulder Cavern technique. She has mastered her abilities to the point of shifting on reflex, similar to Crocodile, and as such can only be hurt by Haki, Kairoseki weapons, or being thrown into the sea. Rokushiki Like a few other high ranking officers, Tania is capable of using Rokushiki to a limited extent. She is shown using Soru, Tekkai and Rankyaku during her fight with Luffy. Haki Like all Vice-Admirals, she is capable of using Haki, and uses Busoshoku Haki to reinforce her already tight defenses. Weapons Tania is an accomplished swordswoman, and her fighting style revolves around incorporating her Devil Fruit and Rokushiki into sword attacks. She often makes swords out of stone to augment her fighting style. History Not much is known is known about Tania's past. All that is known is that she joined the Marines as a young woman, was present at Gol D. Roger's excecution, and was promoted to Vice-Admiral some time over the time skip. The Battle of G-6 While the Straw Hats were lost in a terrible storm shortly after the New World, the Thousand Sunny ran aground on the island Alcedo, which was home of Marine base G-6. Almost immediately, the ship was surrounded by Marines, who ordered the crew to come out with their hands up. Luffy took this advice literally and Gomu Gomu no Rocket'd up to the crow's nest and from there into the base. Chopper, Robin and Franky followed suit by jumping to the base after him, via Jump Point, a bunch of arms, and a jet pack he installed over the time skip, respectively. After this, Vice-Admiral Tania, who was the one in command of the base, was contacted promptly via Den Den Mushi and ordered Takanobu and Da Gama to get on it. Back at the ship, the remaining Straw Hats took the liberty of knocking out all the Marines that surrounded the ship and they started to devise a method to invade the base and get Luffy back in case he got captured. After seeing both Takanobu and Da Gama be defeated via Visual Den Den Mushi, she stormed out of her office in a fit of rage looking to kill Luffy. As she was doing this, Luffy was pretty much turning the base upside down looking for her, beating up every Marine he came across and demanding information about her location. After finally finding out where her office was, he ran in that direction. Tania had already set a trap for him in the hallway using her Boulder Cavern Trap ''technique. She noted that even someone of Luffy's strength couldn't break through the walls she had just trapped them in. Luffy, not believing her, attempted to punch through the walls with a ''Gomu Gomu no Rifle that was imbued with Busoshoku Haki, only to find that not only were the walls thicker than they were long, but that they were reinforced with her Busoshoku Haki. He was only able to make a crater-like dent in it. However, the force was strong enough to activate her Boulder Cavern: Stalactite technique, dropping many sharp stalactites from the ceiling and cutting the victim to ribbons. Luffy hardened his body as far as he could with his Haki, and while the stalactites only lightly scratched his skin, they punched several holes in his treasured hat, sending him into a rage. Luffy used his new Gomu Gomu no Elephant Rifle technique to punch Tania clean through the wall and into the next one. To make a long story short, she was defeated after a long and taxing battle with the Straw Hat, and he and his crew raided their food storage and medical bay and removed their ship from the beach. Against Takanobu's will, Tania chose not to inform the government of this encounter, as she had a hunch she would be demoted because of her defeat. Major Battles *Tania vs. Luffy Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Rokushiki users Category:Marines Category:Swordsmen Category:Vice-Admiral Category:Haki Users